Melzargard
Melzargard, also known as "Melzalgald", is a villain from the manga/anime series One Punch Man. He is a shapeshfiting alien and a member of the Dark Matter Thieves. He serves as one of the main antagonists in the Alien Conquerors Arc. Appearance Melzargard has a disturbing appearance. His form varies, due to his shapeshifting abilities. In his first form, he starts off with five multiple heads and large wings. The heads are shown to be capable of forming on their own, as they separated into five individual humanoids, while one later took on the form of a head with little wings. In his second form, he appears as a giant with the heads merged into one being. In general, he is a giant, muscular humanoid with dark red eyes, and veins across his entire body. His body is composed of a muddy, dark gray coloring. In his second form, he gains two rows of rectangular teeth. Personality At first, Melzargard appears to have multiple personalities, with each individual head having their own mind, speaking in irregular patterns. However, when he takes on his second form, there appears to be one dominant mind that speaks for the majority of the time. On top of that, this one talks in a more logical pattern. As the number of heads decrease, Melzalgard begins to speak in that same pattern, implying that this may be his true personality. History When the Dark Matter Thieves first arrive at Earth, Melzargard is initially tasked with protecting the outside of their ship. He first appears killing the Skyfolk, then goes on to kill the survivors of their attack. He is initially confronted by the A-Class hero Iaian, who saves two survivors from his attack. Iaian slashes Melzargard, but he regenerates and strikes back, making Iaian lose one of his arms. Just as Iaian is about to be killed by Melzargard, his master and S-Class hero Atomic Samurai appears and saves him, being quickly joined by three other S-Class heroes: Bang, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri Prisoner. The four heroes attack Melzargard constantly, but it has no effect on him due to his healing ability. Annoyed, Melzargard sends one of the heads back to the ship, but it is intercepted by Metal Bat, who eventually finds the monster's weak point: a floating marble which instantly kills one head when destroyed. Geryuganshoop telepathically contacts Melzargard and tells him to return to the ship, but since he is unable to he tells Geryuganshoop to aim the ship's cannons near his position to dispose of the heroes, however the cannon's shells are all intercepted by Tatsumaki, who telekinetically shots the shells back at the ship. The heroes continue their attack and kill the heads one by one. As Bang destroys the penultimate marble, Melzargard retaliates, knocking Bang through some concrete walls. Realizing the humans could be killed in one hit, he decides to focus on the offense, concentrating his attacks on Atomic Samurai. However, Bang escaped from the previous attack, and as Melzargard gets distracted Atomic Samurai slashes him. As he once again starts regenerating, Bang grabs the last marble and destroys it, killing Melzargard for good. Powers and Abilities *'Regeneration': One of Melzargard's main abilities is his regeneration. He is capable of regeneration from any kinds of attacks in an instant, whether it'd be taking lots of punches or sliced into pieces. Despite this, he is not immortal. He can be killed by destroying all of his marbles, which can be found in his head once he begins regenerating himself. *'Body Separation': Melzargard is capable of splitting himself apart into five individuals and putting himself back together into one being. The five individual beings are equal in strength and are capable of shapeshifting. *'Shapeshifting': Melzargard is capable of shapeshifting his overall body. He can create wings and a variety of weapons such as hammers and blades. He is also capable of creating a multitude of limbs. *'Super Strength': Melzargard is a very strong opponent. According to Iaian, one direct hit is enough to be fatal. This is shown when Malzargard hits him, blowing his entire arm off clean. Another hit was enough to send Bang flying and knock him out, temporarily. *'Super Speed': Melzargard is shown to keep up with the likes of Bang and Atomic Samurai, who have shown to move at impressive speed. Gallery Melzalgald.jpg MelzalgaldSplitting.png|Separated (Anime). Cooperate.png 5Melzalgald.jpg|Separated (Manga). Melzalgald Merged.png|Merged (Manga). Zald webcomic.png|Webcomic. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:One Punch Man Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Multi-Beings Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Humanoid Category:Enforcer Category:Barbarian Category:Minion